dtss_tczfandomcom-20200214-history
Drek vs. TCLP
Probably the BEST argument ever in PvZ Wiki Chat's history. The argument (on TCLP's PM) *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:45 Hey Nerdo *Drek’TharSuperSword: 8:45 ey 8:45 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:45 nvm 8:45 *Drek’TharSuperSword: DONT CALL ME NERD 8:45 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:45 My chat tag works now 8:45 *Drek’TharSuperSword: I DONT WANNA WEAR GLASSES! 8:45 *Coollittlepeashooter: Thanks nerd But you do 8:45 *Drek’TharSuperSword: np STOP CALLING ME NERD 8:45 *Coollittlepeashooter: neeeerd neeerd neeerd 8:45 *Drek’TharSuperSword: I DONT WANNA WEAR ONE SHOE, AND GLASSES! AND I DONT WANNA HAVE THAT GW2 COMP. SCIENTIST'S HAIR! 8:46 *Coollittlepeashooter: But you do 8:46 *Drek’TharSuperSword: so I DONT WANNA BE A NERD I DONT do i wear one shoe 8:46 *Coollittlepeashooter: yes 8:46 *Drek’TharSuperSword: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU (puts the other shoe back in) (releases glasses) (makes my hair bald) 8:47 *Coollittlepeashooter: Rewinds time* 8:47 *Drek’TharSuperSword: rewinding time doesnt work IRL 8:47 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:47 *Drek’TharSuperSword: so it failed ok so wanna ramble again it failed miserably and yes i now no longer look nerdy i made my hair bald, put off the glasses, and put my missing shoe back 8:51 *Coollittlepeashooter: wat '(back in the regular open chat)' *Drek’TharSuperSword: i put off the glasses, put back the missing shoe, and made my hair bald now i no longer look nerdy 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: steals shoe* -TheCoollittlepeashooter has been eaten by zombies.- -TheCoollittlepeashooter has been planted on the lawn.- 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: Gives drek a wig* 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: nuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: Gives him glasses that are locked on the head* 8:52 *Fairy27: Like normal... 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: STOP IT 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: NOOOOOOOOO FUCK FUCK FUCK 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: Gives drek... 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: JUST STOOOOOPP 8:52 *Coollittlepeashooter: CHECKERED PANTS* 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: I DONT WANNA LOOK NERDY 8:52 *Marcia Aeris: That's how people feel when you call them nerds. 8:52 *Drek’TharSuperSword: i dont wanna be the GW2 computer scientist 8:53 *Coollittlepeashooter: Nyahahah 8:53 *Drek’TharSuperSword: nuuuuuuuuuuuu 8:53 *Coollittlepeashooter: makes drek have a ton of zits* 8:54 *Drek’TharSuperSword: just STOP IT 8:54 *Coollittlepeashooter: No. 8:54 *Drek’TharSuperSword: i dont wanna look nerdy, PERIOD. and I DONT WANNA LOOK UGL UGLY 8:54 *Coollittlepeashooter: You want to have periods? turns Drek into a woman* 8:55 *Drek’TharSuperSword: nuuuuuuu nope dont dont dont 8:55 *Coollittlepeashooter: dont dont dont 8:55 *Drek’TharSuperSword: just stop 8:55 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:55 *Drek’TharSuperSword: SHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIT 8:55 *Coollittlepeashooter: 8:55 *Zambiealex: Oh Sheeet 8:55 *Drek’TharSuperSword: ok so *Drek’TharSuperSword: turns into a male, removes the zits, does a plastic surgery to repair his face, puts off glasses surgically, gets a new pair of shoes and puts it on his feet, puts off the wig, and replaces the checkered pants with the good ol' orange one enough with the nerdy fight 8:57 *Fairy27: Wait... Nerd fight much? 8:58 -PrimitivePotatoMine has been planted on the lawn.- -SnappyDragon has been planted on the lawn.- *Fairy27: Hi~ 8:58 *SnappyDragon: ok so 8:58 *Coollittlepeashooter: HI! 8:58 *PrimitivePotatoMine: Hullo everyone 8:58 *SnappyDragon: I'm making the blog 8:58 *Zambiealex: Heres a Nerd 8:58 *PrimitivePotatoMine: what blog 8:58 *SnappyDragon: I CAN'T READ ANYTHING You'll see @Peeps 8:58 *Zambiealex: It tastes good 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: He said hi, Snappy 8:59 *SnappyDragon: i know 8:59 *Zambiealex: Hi Primitive 8:59 *SnappyDragon: But hurts eyes while trying to read his text 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: Please, I said, no. 8:59 *Drek’TharSuperSword: ok im glad stopped fighting with me 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: I said, call me PPM or potato 8:59 *Drek’TharSuperSword: nope ill just call you mine 8:59 *Coollittlepeashooter: *turns drek into a nerd* 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: omg drek 8:59 *SnappyDragon: What should I name the game 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: pls no 8:59 *Drek’TharSuperSword: NO JUST STOP @TCLP 8:59 *PrimitivePotatoMine: gtg 9:00 *Drek’TharSuperSword: buy 9:00 *Drek’TharSuperSword: ey 9:00 *Coollittlepeashooter: http://pastebin.com/PpnU46PN OOPS NO DONT TOUCH THAT SHOOT *turns drek into a nerd* *turns drek into a nerd**turns drek into a nerd* -SnappyDragon: shot peas at Coollittlepeashooter- -Tallstar007 has been planted on the lawn.- 9:00 *Coollittlepeashooter: lol fail 9:01 *Drek’TharSuperSword: this is the real deal 9:01 *Zambiealex: Uh Spam? -PrimitivePotatoMine has been eaten by zombies.- 9:01 *SnappyDragon: how do I disable CLP's css 9:01 *Coollittlepeashooter: @Zambi What spam? 9:01 *Drek’TharSuperSword: @TCLP STOP.TURNING.ME.INTO.A.NERD. 9:01 *Coollittlepeashooter: @Snappy Don't. @Drek Okay *SnappyDragon: I WILL 9:01 *Coollittlepeashooter: Why It's my chat tag 9:01 *Zambiealex; That was an announcement 9:01 *Coollittlepeashooter: ITS MY LIFE 9:01 *SnappyDragon: IT'S ANNOYING AF 9:01 *Coollittlepeashooter: idc 9:01 *Drek’TharSuperSword: i HATE looking nerdy i DONT wanna look like a nerd That's all 9:01